


Odaxelagnia

by Kinky_Hedgehog



Category: My Friend Dahmer (2017)
Genre: BottomBundy, M/M, Mating Bites, TopDahmer, Violence, tcc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Hedgehog/pseuds/Kinky_Hedgehog
Summary: POV.Jeffrey y Ted llevan una relación de hace algunos años, solo que no saben lo dependiente que son el uno del otro.Nota: Esta lleno de parafilias esto.
Relationships: Ted Bundy/Jeffrey Dahmer
Kudos: 6





	1. 00. Epílogo.

**Author's Note:**

> No pregunten, solo gocenlo.

◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻

__________________________________________________

𝑶𝒅𝒂𝒙𝒆𝒍𝒂𝒈𝒏𝒊𝒂.- 𝐸𝑥𝑐𝑖𝑡𝑎𝑐𝑖𝑜́𝑛 𝑎𝑙 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑜 𝑠𝑒𝑟

𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑜 𝑝𝑜𝑟 𝑙𝑎 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑗𝑎.

_________________________________________________

Llevaban algo de tiempo juntos, se ha transformado ya en una "pareja", aunque a decir verdad era algo retorcido para lo que realmente eran. 

¿Qué podía salir mal cuando ambos eran un asesino serial con cierto trastorno que resultaba en una pelea por ver quien dominaba en la relación? Larga historia. 

Cada uno llevaba la contraparte del otro pero resultaban en lo mismo, cada quien su propia víctima, al volver al departamento que compartían era diferente. 

...


	2. 01. Did you have fun, honey?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +18
> 
> Nota: Yep, aquí hay violencia de todo tipo. 

◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻◅▻

___________________________________

La mirada perdida de Jeffrey ante el éxtasis que aún sentía por haber "difamado" un cadáver, el ferroso sabor en sus labios luego de probar pedazos de la suave carne humana y finalmente la satisfacción que le otorgaban sus oscuros placeres; se sentía completo o algo menos por poco tiempo hasta que la adrenalina dejaba de circular en su sistema. Un largo suspiro le hizo volver a sí mismo. Antes de salir de casa había discutido con Ted, lo mismo que recaía una y otra vez sobre la "relación" que tenían, Bundy seguía en el plan "solo yo puedo follar a alguien más y tú no. Tú te mantienes en casa hasta que vuelva."

Mala era la decisión del castaño al dejar tanto tiempo solo al rubio, lo suficiente para que este tuviese una crisis y saliera de casa dispuesto a agregar otro cadáver más a su lista de víctimas, ese era el ciclo que tenían como pareja. Al primer grado de discusión ocasionaba en Dahmer una creciente ansiedad seguido de un ataque de pánico y finalmente la valentía para salir de casa en busca de compañía. Su inestabilidad era tan palpable, así como su poca moral, realmente salía pensando únicamente una sola cosa, hacerle pagar a Ted lo que él sentía cuando el más bajo llegaba oliendo a perfumes ajenos.

El reloj marcaba las 2am, estaba seguro de que pronto un agotado Bundy cruzaría la puerta principal en poco tiempo así que con total tranquilidad se puso de pie, era hora de cambiar su ropa, se había manchado con sangre su camisa justo cuando estaba haciendo los cortes de disección y demás cosas que era innecesario describir. Existían detalles que gritaban lo que Jeffrey había hecho, las marcas de arañazos recientes en sus brazos y esa calma en su persona que no era típico, no después de una pelea que ocasionaba un Ted saliendo de cacería.

Ted era el causante de cada una de las discusiones que tenían a diario, y Jeffrey el que se reconciliaba primero, probablemente por su baja autoestima, y ese día no iba a ser diferente; Bundy le reclamaba con posesividad, alegando que el rubio verdaderamente se enamoraba de sus víctimas, que hacía todo un ritual de "mantener una parte de cada uno" y que incluso continuaba inyectándoles ácido para buscar a su "novio perfecto", y eso para el castaño era totalmente inaceptable. Al final por muy narcisista que fuese, todos tienen una parte de inseguridad en su interior. El abogado no consideraba a Jeffrey su novio ni mucho menos, sino un simple objeto con el que podía descargarse, o eso quería pensar. Cada día que pasaba era más difícil ocultar la creciente obsesión por el mayor, ya no disfrutaba las violaciones de igual manera, pues solo lograba quedar satisfecho cuando estaba con el de ojos verdes, y como no podía ser de otra forma, lo culpaba totalmente de ello.

Seis horas más tarde recorría el camino hacia su hogar con una sonrisa en el rostro, siempre estaba de buen humor luego de terminar con una nueva víctima. Aparcó el automóvil en el lugar de siempre y sacó una caja con diferentes herramientas y objetos, todos ensangrentados, ya se encargaría de limpiarlos y dejarlos listos para su siguiente caza.

  
Escuchar los pasos del Bundy por el pasillo hizo tensar cada musculo en el cuerpo de Dahmer, pensó que quizás pudo nublar su propia sensación de querer destrozarlo, pero no, realmente no. Pensar en lo que Bundy hizo, en el tiempo que lo había dejado solo a pesar de que le pidió que no lo hiciera nuevamente le hizo hervir la sangre. Manteniendo ese inexpresivo rostro salió de donde estaba, ajustando sus anteojos de forma suave mientras observaba con sumo detalle cómo se acercaba el castaño. Ahí estaba tal como lo imaginaba. Ted, SU Ted estaba cubierto de sangre de cualquier mujer que haya tenido la mala (o buena, según Jeff) suerte de cruzarse con él, no dijo nada, su respiración errática era suficiente para demostrar que le disgustaba. 

El castaño nada más entrar vio la silueta de Jeffrey al final del pasillo, acercándose como si de un felino acechando su presa se tratase. No le tomó mayor importancia y caminó directamente a la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala, dejando allí lo que traía en las manos. Dahmer se acercó en silencio, amenazante en sus movimientos. Lo sujeto con firmeza para atraerlo, forcejando un poco hasta que arranco con fuerza los primeros botones de su camisa, descubriendo el cuello de este, inclino su cuerpo y aspiro el aroma de este. Gruñendo de inmediato y obteniendo una respuesta un tanto brusca por parte del asesino de universitarias, tanto así que forcejo contra el agarre del blondo.

— _¿Te divertiste, querido? Hueles terrible._ —Habló contra la piel del abogado, rozando sus labios ante cada palabra y finalmente dejar un suave beso, aprisionando su cuerpo contra el propio. Una de las ventajas que tenía sobre Bundy era la diferencia de altura y se aprovechaba de ello para acorralarlo a su placer. No acabo de dar aquel húmedo beso sobre su cuello cuando encajo sus dientes con total saña. Dejando una tortuosa mordida como parte de su acto de posesividad, así comenzaba el blondo cuando quería follarse sin piedad al mayor.

Estaba más que acostumbrado al salvajismo con el que el rubio le trataba, y podría estar incluso receptivo a lo que estuviese pasando por su cabeza, de no ser por el fuerte olor a carne que inundaba toda la casa, indicándole que el más alto había hecho uno de sus festines hacía no mucho tiempo. Enterró sus uñas en los costados de Dahmer al sentir como la piel de su cuello era desgarrada, su respiración volviéndose errática rápidamente. Con él había aprendido que no sólo la violencia hacía otras personas le ponía terriblemente mal, sino que con unos simples golpes o incluso una mordida instantáneamente le tenía una erección en los pantalones.

— _Terrible huele aquí._ — Aunque el rubio fuese más alto que él, Ted tenía mucha más fuerza, así que no tardó en empujarlo y acorralarlo contra la barra, viéndolo amenazante una vez el blondo hizo su acción. — _¿Aún sigue vivo? ¿O ya tuviste la decencia de matarlo?_ — Se tocó el cuello con dos dedos, untándolos de su propia sangre que comenzaba a emanar de la nueva herida y pasándolos por sus labios, degustando su propio sabor. — _¿Qué vas a guardar esta vez? ¿El cráneo? ¿O vas a dejar el cadáver hasta que el olor sea insoportable?_ — Bundy disfrutaba de hacerlo sentir inferior, como si aquello pudiese devolverle algo de autoridad.

Le duraba bastante poco el mantener realmente sometido a Bundy, incluso en los forcejeos el rubio siempre terminaba desistiendo, jamás había tenido la fuerza suficiente como para poder someter a alguien más fuera de estar sedados. Relamió sus labios sin perder de vista como el contrario lamía su propia sangre. Esbozó una marcada mueca de desagrado como respuesta a los malos comentarios de su amante. Porque si, sabía exactamente qué puntos sensibles tocar en la inestable mente de Dahmer, era frustrante de cierto modo que conociera ese lado suyo pero a su vez no era algo que derrumbará por completo al blondo.

_—Me deshice de él_. —Soltó natural, como si fuese la respuesta correcta a los problemas. Algunas veces Ted lo torturaba obligándolo a decirle exactamente que hizo con los cadáveres, algunas otras solo le recriminaban el hecho de meterse con alguien más y la peor, cuando el castaño le restaba importancia a todo, volviéndose indiferente. Dahmer rodeo la cintura del más bajo, encajando ahí sus dedos como si tuviese la intención de apartarlo, pero, al contrario, terminó atrayéndolo a él esta vez para devolver su rostro al cuello del mayor, lamió alrededor de aquella mordida y subió entre besos por su mentón. — _No me gusta tu aroma._ —Sentencio con voz profunda, separándose de inmediato para fulminar con la inexpresiva mirada. De un momento a otro sus manos pasaron de estar en los costados del asesino a sujetarlo por el cabello, doblegando un poco su cabeza y así dejar el espacio necesario entre el descubierto cuello.

Se las arregló para jalar de la manga aquella camisa, descubriendo parte de los hombros del mayor. Succionó en la curvatura de su hombro y cuello derecho, buscando de la manera más efímera plasmarse en el castaño, dibujando ahí marcas de posesión hasta que nuevamente encajó sus dientes, no importaba en la posición sumisa que Bundy aún lo mantenía, el rubio se las arregló para dejar una nueva mordida con la misma intensidad. — _Te arrancaré la piel de ser necesario, Bunny. Pero dejarás de oler como esa zorra._ —Susurró contra el mallugado pedazo de carne, lamiendo con suavidad la herida.

Su respiración era la única que lo delataba en el momento, volviéndose más entrecortada a cada acto violento contra su cuerpo que el más alto le proporcionaba. Le encantaba de formas que jamás iba a admitir, pero lo que no le gustaba ni un poco era sentirse dominado, esa sensación de no tener el control de la situación creaba un sentimiento de ira muy en su interior que amenazaba con salir. Tal vez por eso tenían el mejor sexo.

— _Puedes marcarme todo lo que quieras, como si fuera tu puta personal... pero nada va a impedir que siga haciéndolo._ — Su voz sonó algo más grave de lo normal, apretaba los labios intentando contener las emociones que le provocaba todo aquello.

A pesar de sus palabras forzó a Jeffrey a separarse de su piel, viendo a través de sus ojos cristalinos como si se tratara de un libro abierto. Una mano subió hasta el cuello ajeno, ciñéndose alrededor de éste cortándole la respiración, pero no lo suficiente para hacerle un daño real. El rubio lo miraba como un cordero a punto de ser devorado, la sensación de poder retomando su cuerpo formó una retorcida sonrisa en sus labios.

— _No sé por qué te empeñas tanto en tener un novio zombie, si te encanta que no me quede quieto._ — Susurró en su oído en un tono burlón, apegando su cuerpo al ajeno por completo, notando como Dahmer estaba incluso más excitado que él. — _Además te encanta que te folle justo sobre esta barra, Jeff. —_ Con su mano libre levantó la camiseta que traía puesta el más alto, dejando ver un trabajado torso cubierto de arañazos y golpes, muestra del forcejeo que probablemente tuvo horas antes. Se encargaría de cubrir cada herida, cada moretón con uno propio, hasta que entendiese que solo le necesitaba a él y a nadie más.

Aún sin soltar el agarre en el cuello del rubio, bajó su cabeza hasta el pecho ajeno sin romper el contacto visual. Comenzó a lamer la piel que tenía al alcance, dándole un espectáculo obsceno con el único objetivo de hacerle perder la paciencia. Creó un camino de besos y mordidas hasta que se encontró con su pezón izquierdo, donde decidió quedarse a morder y succionar hasta tenerlo completamente erecto, pasando después al derecho.

Algunas veces llegaba a ser bastante expresivo con una sola mirada y entendía que el castaño podía leerlo de forma experta, por algo sabía manipularlo de manera exquisita. Llevo una de sus temblorosas manos a la muñeca que estaba ciñéndose en su contra, clavando ahí sus uñas, pero no tenía ni por poco el instinto de alejarlo, al contrario, Dahmer podía volverse todo un masoquista ante las acciones del abogado. Separó sus labios en un desesperado intento por respirar, hasta que el mayor atacó nuevamente de esa manera con la que sabía cómo provocar cada vez más los instintos del blondo. Frunció un poco sus labios, jadeando al momento que le hizo apegarse de nuevo tratando de removerse. Quedo quieto cuando le alzó la camisa haciendo que se incomodara por tener aún aquel agarre que se volvió más suave. Comenzaba a sentirse dominado y no era agradable para él. Había tenido suficiente de las burlas del asesino de colegialas como para estar ahora bajo su merced.

Bajó la vista, topándose con aquella socarrona mirada que le dejaba más incitado de lo que ya estaba, movió inquieto sus piernas aunque fuese imposible forcejar en la posición en la que estaba. Bundy le debilitaba de maneras increíbles y el sexo... dios... el sexo con él lo volvía loco.

Logró volver un poco a sí cuando sintió el trato especial en sus pezones, doblegándose al punto de encorvarse junto a un mudo gemido, llevando ambas manos al cabello del mayor para estrujar ahí. Restregó su pelvis casi de forma involuntaria y de un movimiento le tomo con fuerza del cabello para alejarlo, sintiendo como los dientes ajenos se implantaban con saña sobre la sensible parte de su cuerpo.

— _Mghh... Lo que me encanta es ver como luchas por no quedarte quieto, Ted. Y voy a arrancarte la jodida polla si vuelves a llegar oliendo a tus zorras. No será problema para mi quedarme con tu pene._ —Murmuró apenas audible, dando un nuevo forcejeo al cual no pudo hacer mucho. Tomo del mentón al castaño y le plantó un buen beso, uno donde hizo uso de su lengua en un obsceno juego de poder para ver quién era el primero en rendirse bajo los deslices. Y no quedó quieto ahí, comenzó a jalar con fuerza las prendas del abogado, despojándolo entre bruscos movimientos de aquella ropa.

Las palabras del blondo hacían erizar su piel, más que causarle miedo o incluso tratar de intimidarlo era todo lo contrario. Sonrió ladino como respuesta con esa marcada sonrisa llena de sorna. _—No me compares con tus maricas, Jeffrey._ —Susurró contra sus labios, tratando de conllevar la demanda de aquel beso. Lucho para mantener el control a pesar de los intentos de Dahmer y los toscos movimientos por parte del caníbal hicieron jadear al asesino de universitarias de forma suave contra aquel beso distrayéndose por un momento en buscar sus manos hasta que atrapó la diestra, la cual guió sin mucho problema hasta su erección que estaba latente desde la primer mordida que le proporcionó. Cuando el menor acepto a estimularle fue que se separó del beso no sin antes morder sin consideración aquellos labios con tal de reclamarlo como suyo.

Fue él quien tomo ahora la iniciativa, repartiendo un par de besos por el cuello del rubio al punto de incitarse incluso a morder. Marcar aquella blanquecina piel fue un éxtasis para el castaño, especialmente cuando la respuesta corporal del caníbal era una sorpresa para él. Quién diría que Dahmer se derretía bajo sus sádicos tratos y tener las ahora temblorosas manos del más alto sosteniéndose de su espalda aumentaba aquellos aires narcisistas que le indicaban que era él quien dominaba aquella situación.

Los dientes de Bundy se ensañaban en su piel y era imposible ignorarlo o incluso tratar de detenerlo, la errática respiración era más evidente hasta el punto en que arrancó un par de gemidos los cuales no pudo ni intentó contener. Sostenerse de la espalda del abogado fue lo único que pudo hacer para no sentir sus piernas flaquear y automáticamente se aferro lo suficiente para no tambalear. Gruño como respuesta, encajando sus dedos para tomar algo de fuerza y así tratar de apartarse de las acciones del abogado, quien le tomo del cabello para alejarlo y mantenerlo quieto, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa junto a sus cejas arcadas.

 _—Bájate cariño, en rodillas. Y esta vez no muerdas o juro que te arrancaré los putos dientes a golpes._ —Acarició casi con devoción una de sus mejillas, manteniendo esa fría mirada que solo indicaba el deseo que tenía hacía su amante. Relamió sus labios y no pensó ni por un segundo el soltar aquellas hebras doradas, le causaba cierta satisfacción tenerlo de ese modo y recalcar el hecho que era él quien lo guiaba.

Por otro lado, Dahmer aceptó a regañadientes el obedecer las acciones del castaño. Su mirada inexpresiva estaba expuesta contra la fría mirada azul de su amado y al estar de rodillas frente a él sus manos se posicionaron en sus muslos, estrujando ahí la tela del pantalón. Tragó saliva de forma evidente puesto tenía presente lo que seguía y este punto el rubio aún continuaba nervioso al respecto, no le gustaba ser usado como objeto y estaba esta contraparte donde amaba ser usado como objeto para Bundy. Separó sus labios en busca de decir algo, pero fue silenciado con el dedo índice del más bajo quien paseo el contorno de sus labios después.

— _Finges estar molesto, Jeff... pero tú adoras convertirte en una de mis zorras. Si no fuera tan evidente lo dependiente que eres quizás te trataría un poco mejor, pero mírate, prácticamente ruegas que haga esto._ —Escupía sus palabras con total desprecio, esa pequeña pizca que indicaba a Ted que era él quien tenía el control solo lo animaba a que continuará con ese trato, ese trato que volvía a Jeffrey cada vez más y más sumiso.

De un momento a otro esa inexpresiva mirada de Jeff se desvió en señal que en definitiva, Ted tenía absoluta razón y él no era quien para desafiarlo o siquiera oponerse. Se hacía chiquito ante las palabras del castaño, sus acciones decían todo lo contrario; tomo aire de forma suave, volvía de nueva cuenta a ese absoluto silencio que lo caracterizaba. Sus manos comenzaron sus acciones y primero jugó con el contorno de la erección, deslizando sus dedos de tal manera que pudo detallar como tal el falo, al obtener un par de lascivos suspiros por parte de Bundy supo que podía continuar.

Pegó su rostro de tal manera que aspiro su aroma, tenía esa manía de estar percibiendo el aroma del mayor. Desabrochó con total habilidad el pantalón y bajo de forma suave la prenda, teniendo sus movimientos limitados por el agarre en su cabello que aún se mantenía firme. Frunció su ceño cuando notó la mirada del abogado, casi podía sentir aquella burla en su mirada y cuando el blondo se acercó gracias al brusco jalón su rostro quedo precisamente sobre la entrepierna, cosa que le hizo entrecerrar uno de sus ojos gracias a que sus lentes fueron retirados por ese movimiento. Ted removió sus caderas un par de veces con tal de restregar aquel rostro, teniendo una risita entre dientes bajo la nula replica del blondo. 

Dahmer logró desarropar de un tirón con facilidad, atisbando a los pocos segundos la erguida virilidad que estaba frente a él. Sonrió mordiendo su labioinferior, abriendo un poco su boca, delineando el contorno del miembro delcastaño para lograr llenar de saliva una buena parte, haciendo uso de su lengua y parte de la apertura de sus labios para dar una mejor sensación al mayor, alzo su mirada hasta lograr dicha conexiónvisual teniendo en mente cierta travesura. Fue bastante evidente cuando cerro sus labios alrededor de la punta de aquel miembro y cuando fue engullendo de a poco tuvo el atrevimiento de rozar sus dientes muy suavemente, ganandose un fuerte tirón de cabello que le hizo separar de aquella mojada polla. Mantuvo una sonrisa de lado que fue borrada con una brusca bofetada por parte de Bundy. 

— _¿Qué te he dicho, Rubia? Mantén tus jodidos dientes al margen._ —Le soltó luego de la sentencia, esperando que el mismo blondo tomará de nueva cuenta la iniciativa. Jeffrey estrechó la mirada teniendo aún la sensación del golpe sobre su mejilla que seguro ya estaba marcándose en su piel, tardó unos segundos antes de estirar su mano para tomar la extensión del falo, esta vez siendo obediente en engullir aquella polla sin hacer uso de sus dientes, incluso interpuso su lengua para acunar la sensible piel y poco a poco ir bajando hasta que su nariz topo con la pelvis del mayor. Entrecerró sus ojos unos segundos, acostumbrándose a la sensación cálida antes de comenzar con la exhaustiva mamada. Tardó unos segundos en seguir un ritmo, adentrando lo más que podía, dejando que su lengua se hiciera cargo de las partes sensibles y haciendo presión con sus labios, todo eso fue apremiado con una caricia a su cabello seguido de un lento empujón de parte de las caderas de Bundy en señal que estaba haciéndolo bien. De un momento a otro fue separado de un brusco tirón, escuchándose un bofo sonido ante la separación de su cavidad bucal que succionaba hasta la empolladura aquel miembro. 

Ted no dijo nada, tan solo le brindo la mano para ayudarlo a ponerlo en pie, pero aquel acto duró poco al hacerlo mover para que le diese la espalda y así poder inclinarlo contra la barra de la cocina donde se interpuso tras él. Dejó el peso de su mano sobre la espalda baja del blondo y así mantenerlo en esa posición que para él era perfectamente sumisa y con eso tenía suficiente para estar más que duro así que bajo con precisión los pantalones ajenos, mirando con sumo detalle el cuerpo que tenía frente a él. Bundy jamás tuvo fijación por la anatomía masculina, incluso sentía cierta repulsión ante la idea de que follaba y se dejaba follar por un hombre pero era única y sencillamente por Jeffrey ¿Todos tenían excepciones cierto? Jaló la camisa del menor para terminar de desvestirle, inclinando su cuerpo para poder alcanzar parte de la espalda ajena donde dejó un par de mordidas a su paso con intención de marcar cada centímetro que tuviese a su disposición. Si bien no analizaba con mucho detalle el cuerpo del blondo, sí disfrutaba bastante ver esa lechosa piel con la marca de su dentadura. Recibía pequeños gemidos ahogados y uno que otro sobresalto ante la brusquedad de sus acciones y se detuvo solo porque su erección lo exigió. Se enderezo una vez más, restregando su polla contra las nalgas de Dahmer. Naturalmente utilizaba al menor para su propio placer y eso significaba usarlo a su diestra y siniestra sin importarle el placer ajeno. 

...

__________________________________


End file.
